


Oops

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing at Midnight, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Wood, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First the hotel loses her reservation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“What? You lost my reservation?”  
“Terribly sorry, miss. I could book you into another room.”  
I looked at my credit card. Another room in this hotel would take a huge chunk out my vacation money. I’d taken the room because it was a freaking steal with my discount and advance booking. “I can’t. I took the room because it was within my price range. Everything else will tap me out.”  
The clerk looked like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. “Well, I can refer you to some cheaper establishments but they’re further out of the city.”  
I shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” I was not going to cry in front of this arrogant little bitch. She’d been casting snide looks my way since I walked in with the UK’s golden boy. I couldn’t even look at Tom. It was too embarrassing.  
“That won’t be necessary. Put it on this card.” He pulled a credit card from his wallet and held it out for the girl behind the desk.  
“You will do no such thing!” I snatched it out of his hand.  
“Ducky, give that back.” He reached for the card and dodged him.  
“You’re not paying for my room.”  
“Then what are you going to do?” He snatched his card back when I wasn’t on guard.  
“I don’t know but I can’t let you pay for my room. I’ll figure something out.” Tom looked at me squarely down his beautifully pointed nose. He suddenly smiled at my fists on my hips then picked up my bags and headed out of the hotel. “Tom! T, where are you going? Come back here!”  
He opened the boot of his Jaguar and placed my bags in. “Get in.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Home.”  
“Home? You should probably be more specific. Because my home is a trans-Atlantic flight to the west.”  
“Fine then, Ducky. My home. Now, get in the bloody car.” He slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine. I hurried up and climbed in and put on my safety belt. “You won’t take my money, so you’ll take my charity.”  
“Isn’t that the same thing?”  
“Almost. I’ve a guest room. You can stay with me. We were planning on spending some time together. This insures my schedule doesn’t impede that.” I opened my mouth to refuse, but he beat me to the quick. “And don’t be stubborn and ridiculous and refuse. Just think of it as you’ll have more to spend on souvenirs and drinking.”  
“Who says I’m going to be drinking?”  
“Me. You need to come out with me at least once.” He turned and flashed that beguiling grin at me and I couldn’t stop myself. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
“Very well. But I’m warning you now. I snore.”  
“So do I.”  
“Ah so Mr. Perfect has an imperfection!” We bantered back and forth as he navigated through London afternoon traffic. I’d only ever been in his living room and kitchen and downstairs bathroom. This was unknown territory. This was exciting. This was a colossally bad idea and torture to boot.  
I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited. Spending the better part of 10 days with one of my best friends had made losing that reservation a blessing in disguise. I looked out the window and thought of the hug in the airport. Warm and tight and lasting longer than I’d expected, even the memory warmed me and made me smile. Thankfully, we pulled into his drive before I began to nod off.  
“You’re right up the hall here.”  
“I don’t have to get to the bathroom through your room, do I?”  
He laughed. “No, there’s a hall door to it.”  
“Speaking of bathroom, I need a shower. Perfume and deodorant isn’t cutting it.”  
“Alright, you shower and I’ll figure out dinner.”  
“Great!” Again, I kissed his cheek then hustled him out the door. We were good friends, but I didn’t want him to see me pulling my panties out of my suitcase. It made my insides clench at the thought of him imagining me in my panties and that would just make things awkward. I wanted things from him that I knew were never going to happen, so why torture myself? Right?  
The water ran thankfully hot and my battery had plenty of life to play music while I showered. Steam and Hozier filled the spacious room as I stripped and hopped in. 

Tom watched her struggle not to cry. He couldn’t stand the thought of her in another hotel, further away from him. He’d been looking forward to the short drive to her hotel ever since she told him she was coming to London and he just happened to be home between projects. When she refused his money that left him only one choice. Then she’d looked so soft and lovely looking out the window on his city. A city he loved showing her every time she visited. He’d nearly reached out and brushed the hair from her face, but his fingers would have touched her and he wasn’t sure he could have stopped himself from kissing her. They were good friends. But did she want to cross that line with him? He’d been thinking about that the closer it came to her arrival and now that she was here, he knew he wanted it.  
She kissed him, nudging that boundary a little bit, even though it was just the cheek. He’d pushed it by hugging her as long as he had, but they hadn’t seen each other in so long. And she’d felt so good in his arms and she smelled of roses and amber. He hadn’t wanted to let go. Had she noticed how close he was as they walked? Once he had her in his house, he began to have second thoughts. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. She’d steadily become a temptation against his indefinite bachelorhood for the sake of his career as they became closer.  
He figured out dinner then cursed himself for not making sure there were enough towels in the upstairs bath. He pulled a stack out of the linen closet and was just going to set them on the counter and pop out. He didn’t even have to look at the shower, which was thankfully fogged up. But no matter how hard you try to avoid looking at something, the moment you tell yourself that you can’t look at it, you want to look at it. So that’s how he came to be standing by the bathroom door, watching her silhouette dance under the hot spray.  
She sang along with the song, her hands roaming her body. He swallowed as he silently watched her for a moment that stretched on forever. Her hand slipped between her legs and stayed there. He licked his lips as she turned toward the wall, bracing herself with one hand against it. Her ass lifted up and out. He should feel guilty, dirty for watching her. She was his friend for Christ sake. He turned to leave, feeling like a lech when he heard her say his name. Well, his nickname.  
“Ah god, T. Yes. Yes.” She keened louder, repeating his name on breathy moans until she fell limp against the wall.  
He shoved his hand through his hair and ducked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. What would he do with this new development? He bit his hand as he hurried down the stairs. His vivid imagination conjured an image of her wet, playing with her clit as he moved up behind her. He could lift up her leg and slide inside- “Shit, get a grip.” He looked around for something to distract himself and calm this hard-on. He didn’t have much of a chance. Two things happened. She came thundering down the stairs and the doorbell rang.

I couldn’t be sure about the added tension, but Tom felt on edge after my shower. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I didn’t want to seem nosy. We’re friends but I didn’t want him to think that I thought that gave me any special status. Especially staying at his house.  
I ate in silence, trying to make as little of a disturbance as possible. His handsome face set in an annoyed line when he wasn’t silently eating. I finished my wine and began to clean up my mess.  
“Leave it. I’ll get it.”  
“I can get it, Tom. It’s no big deal. It’s the least I can do.” I smiled, thinking being a courteous house guest would make up for the inconvenience of having me here.  
“I said, I’ll get it. You’re a guest. Not a maid.”  
Shit. This was not the way I was picturing this night to go. “Ooookay.” I set the take out container down on the table then my empty wine glass. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” He opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off by holding up my hand. “Ya know, I’m just gonna go to bed. G’night, Tom, and thanks for dinner.”  
I wasn’t sure what I’d done. Surely, he hadn’t heard me cumming with his name on my lips. Not over the shower and the music. I thought I’d been fairly quiet. I couldn’t very well ask him if that was it. Because if it wasn’t, I’d be mortified. Hell, I’d be mortified if it was. I think I would have to find another hotel first thing in the morning. That actually might be for the best anyway.  
I tossed and turned, spending much of the night staring at the ceiling. I couldn’t help feeling surly as Tom’s alarm screamed into the silent morning. It wasn’t his fault I felt like I’d just gotten to sleep. I might as well go down and fix us some breakfast. Maybe he’d finally tell me what was wrong after his morning run.  
I threw back the covers and pulled on some socks as well as my robe. I tried to make as little sound as I could down the hall. A slice of sunlight let me know that his door was ajar. I raised my hand to knock to tell him good morning and that I’d have tea and breakfast waiting for him after his run, but I stopped.  
Tom lay on his back, his eyes shut. But he wasn’t asleep. Oh no, his chest rose and fell in a heavy pant. His parted lips were set forward on his jaw. That thing that drove me and all his other fangirls wild. I bit my lip and swallowed down a moan that would have given me away. The sheet fell away as he reached a second hand to join the first. This second hand played with his balls. The first stroked his big, hard cock in swift, tight strokes. I tried to look away. This was horribly rude and inappropriate of me. Ungrateful and disrespectful of his hospitality and generosity, but I could not look away. His stomach caved and his hips lifted off the bed.  
My eyes widened and covered my mouth to keep in the squeak when he said my name as he shot cum into the air. I turned away and scurried down the hall and the stairs until I reached the kitchen. I leaned against the counter, pressing my thighs together as parts of my body betrayed me. My cunt clenched in need even as my nipples grew hard. I should feel horrible for having watched him in such an intimate moment. But all I felt was incredibly horny.  
I busied myself making tea. I wasn’t even aware he’d dressed and come downstairs until he stood behind me. I jerked and stiffened when he hugged me from behind. “I guess I deserve that after being a tit last night.” I didn’t move. I couldn’t speak for betraying myself. I wanted those hands that held me in apology to do unspeakable things to me. “I’m sorry. I have to confess having you here in my home threw me off.”  
“I’m sorry. I can go to a hotel. Yes, I’ll go to a hotel.” Was my voice as breathy as it sounded?  
“That’s not what I meant.” His large hands rested on my shoulders and I couldn’t help thinking of what I’d seen moments ago. “Will you look at me?”  
“I can’t.” I covered my face with both hands, mortified by my own actions. First getting off in his shower then watching him.  
“Please, Ducky, I’m trying to apologize.”  
“I’m the one that should be apologizing. I’m a horrible house guest.”  
He laughed. “No you’re not.”  
“Yes, I am! I got off in your shower so loud I weirded you out then I was some creepy voyeur and watched you this morning.” I could practically picture his smile falling. I waited for his hands to fall away. They didn’t but the soft caressing of his thumbs on my shoulders stopped.  
Tom leaned down and whispered, his lips brushing against my earlobe, “Enjoy the show?” His hand fell away only to wind around my waist and press flat against my belly. His other took my chin and turned me to face him. “Because I did.” His lips pressed firmly to mine and I gasped in surprise and delight. His tongue stole inside my mouth, teasing my own to life. Before I could say anything, Tom’s phone rang. “Don’t go anywhere. We’ll continue this later.”

Tom lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She’d been gone when he got back from his run and she’d stayed gone all day and into the evening. He’d been in the kitchen and heard her come in, but by the time he walked to the living room she was already disappearing at the top of the stairs. He hadn’t intended on making things weird, but he’d succeeded with flying colors.  
He sat up slightly at the knock on his door. “T?”  
“Yes, Ducky?”  
She peeked her head in. “Can I come in?”  
He propped himself up on his elbow. “Yes, of course.”  
She slipped in the door and closed it behind her. “I’m sorry. I had a nightmare and I just didn’t want to go back to sleep just yet.” She paused. “Or alone.”  
“Come on then.” He patted the bed. Unexpectedly, she lifted the covers and slid under them. He was thankful she hadn’t lifted them too much or she’d have gotten an eyeful. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her. He noticed the way her body fit nicely along his. He also noticed the shadow of her dusky nipples beneath the white camisole by the moonlight. He licked his lips, wondering how they tasted, how they felt between his lips.  
“I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“No.” His mind focused on her breasts pressed to his chest and ribs. The soft, warm brush of her breath on his nipple. His cock twitched beneath the covers. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Not now, dammit!  
“Oh good.” Her fingers drew small circles on his belly. “Tom, listen, I wanted to apologize. Again.” She looked up at him. Something in the way the moonlight shined in her eyes, glistened on her bottom lip, he couldn’t and didn’t want to stop himself as he leaned down and kissed her. Her surprise was minimal as she leaned up into him, parting her lips and darting her tongue forward. He cupped her jaw line then trailed his hand down her breast. With a flick of his fingers, he freed if from the triangle of white fabric.  
Tom rolled the nipple between his fingers before breaking the kiss. He leaned down and answered both his questions about taste and feel. He started to ease her onto her back but she stiffened. “I’m sorry. I-“ Her finger pressed to his lips.  
“No more apologies. We both want this. Right?”  
“God, yes.” He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue between her lips. She straddled his waist, laying her torso along his. His mouth opened slowly as she positioned where they both wanted him so badly. She sat up so she could better slide down his length.  
Her eyes closed, her head dropped back and her mouth opened at the slow, full stretch. He hissed through clenched teeth at the snug feel of her cunt around him. He closed his eyes for just a moment. Yes, he’d wanted this for a while now. And finally getting it, he opened his eyes. His hips thrust upwards to meet her riding motion.  
Tom knew he wouldn’t last long, not with her controlling their motion. She was relentless and steady. He reached up with both hands, kneading her breasts before the continued up to her neck. He sat up and kissed her, wrapping his arms over her shoulders from under her arms. He pulled her down hard as he thrust up, making her shout. Twice, three times, four times. He surged up and rolled her onto her back.  
“No fair.”  
“All’s fair in love and war, my darling.” He braced his knees against the mattress and fucked her hard, his cock pistoning in and out of her hot, wet cunt. He couldn’t pace himself. She drove him to the point of no return and all he wanted was to drag her over with him. She writhed beneath him, drawing her legs up. He grabbed her foot and pushed her knee into her chest, changing his angel.  
“Oh fuck!” He grinned and hit that spot over and over until she clawed down his arms and back, stiffening as her orgasm crashed through her. “Oh god, Tom!” She clung to him as he let go, riding out his orgasm.  
Tom dropped himself to rest against her, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”  
“Me too.” She kissed him and grazed her fingertips down his cheek. He turned and kissed her palm. “So where does that leave us?”  
“Wherever we want to be. I personally like it right here.”  
“Cheeky.” He grinned.  
“Come on.” He slid off and out of her, grabbing her by the hand.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Shower. I’ve been thinking about you up against the wall since yesterday.”  
She paused as he dragged her to the bathroom. How did he know she’d been up against the wall? “T!” He laughed his ‘ehehehehe’ laugh at being caught then pulled her into the shower.


End file.
